Oftentimes, retailers display merchandise within wire cubes that are advantageously vertically stacked in securely removably attached relationship for effective showroom utilization. Traditionally such retail display cubes comprise upright sideward grids established in spaced-apart parallel relationship with coaxially aligned rectangular spacer members. The prior art teaches various devices for securely removably attaching vertically stacked wire cubes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,178 (Vail--Nov. 10, 1987), the inter-cubes attachment means is predicated upon truncated spacer members that are purposefully recessed below the sideward grids. However, display cubes employing such truncated spacer members as cubes attachment means suffer from the disadvantages of reduced display volume and difficulty in effecting "plumbed" vertical relationship among stacked cubes. Other prior art inter-cubes attachment means are predicated upon expensive and complicated mechanical devices that require tedious manipulation to effect a "plumbed" vertical relationship among stacked cubes.